Avengers Retold
by Merle's girl26
Summary: Thor and Bruce return to Earth with Loki and The Asguardian citizens in toe. Wait cap and half the Avengers are a wall and Tony sighed over his rights Thor has quite the mess to clean up
1. Thor's Return

**A/N: This is a kind of a fix it NO PAIRINGS not really there is will be NO BASHING of any team this will be post Civil war. Again I'm not gonna bash team cap or team Tony both teams fucked up Tony trusted a guy he shouldn't and cap should of told Tony about what Zola showed him but be reasonable Natasha KNEW TOO if anyone that has seen Captain America the winter soldier. I see fanfics where everyone bashes cap about him not telling Tony Natasha didn't tell him either**

 **so hope you enjoy the story. I have three stories I'm writing plus ones that are already published.**

 **Man beneath the monster: chapter five in progress**

 **Merle's Salvation: chapter five in progress**

 **Forbidden love chapter two in progress**

 **Second chances : on hold IDEAS PLEASE I don't have cable saddly so I'm rusty on the TWD so please send theories and I ideas way way I would love to your input I just started writing on here and would like and ideas**

 **Summary: Thor returns to earth and gets a less then welcoming home coming. Loki is sarrcasstic , Thor demands what's going on and Tony's an sarrcasstic asshole. Ross is a dick and the Avengers are in a break up. Bucky meets Thor and loki. Loki and Clint Come face to face.**

 **Chapter One: Thor and Loki return to earth.**

 ** _New York_**

the Ship fell out of orbit and landed in in a feild. Loki looked over at Thor and frowned, crossing his arms over his chest the trickster gave Thor his most unimpressed look. The god of thunder smiled brightly. Loki just rolled his eyes before getting up and asking Heimdall if anyone had followed them while Thor checked on their people. Loki was looking over at Thor a frown on his face. He didn't want to come back here but this was where Thor thought their people would be safe , that his friends would understand. Loki doupted it. Humans we're afraid of what they didn't understand. But Thor was king.

Thor told everyone to stay calm , looking over at Loki who was sporting a very large frown on his face. They all need air. Moving over to Heimdall , Thor had him check if it was okay to leave the ship. Loki walked over to him. "Brother, maybe we shouldn't leave all at once" Loki suggested. Thor nodded and sent Bruce and Valkyrie out with Heimdall. Loki sighed , this was going to be a hard day. He could just sense it wasn't going to be easy.

Walking out of the ship , Loki looked around they were definitely in New York. Nodding to thor. The two Asguardian royals helped the women and children out first. "Don't wander." Loki called to some kids as he meet up with Thor. The kids turned and smiled at him. " Yes my prince" Loki smirked lightly. Approaching Thor, Loki looked toward the sky worriedly.

"Loki, come here." Thor called. Loki sped up to stand next to Thor. " Who?" He asked seeing something. Thor shook his head before hearing a familiar sound of death metal. " Oh joy him." Loki snarled. Thor patted his arm. As Tony landed he was flanked by Rhodney and vision Thor moved in to hug Tony while Loki rolled his eyes. Bruce moved to join him when secotary Ross joined them demanding Thor what he was doing here. Thor glared at the man.

Tony looked at Loki then to Thor. " What's going on here point break." Thor smiled at the nickname. And went to explain what happened to him after Ultron and then hela. Tony nodded through most of it. While Ross looked ready to kill.

"Wait asguard is gone!" Tony yelled in shock.

Thor nodded saddly looking behind him. Tony followed his line of sight. Looking at Ross , Tony moved away from Thor. They talked in hushed tones and whispers. Loki looked ready to hit something.

"Where is Steve? An Clint? " Bruce asked crossing his arms. Ross looked up at Bruce's question. " We don't know , he's a fugitive along with half the Avengers." Ross snapped.

Thor walked up to Ross, grabbing him by the coat. " Thor!" Loki yelled as guns were aimed at his brother. " Why are they fugitives." Thor demanded. Tony spoke up then. Telling Thor and bruse about the accords and the civil war they had. Bruce lost it on Tony. While Loki tried to defuse the fight. Suggesting they find lodgings for their people and discuss matters somewhere else than a open feild. Thor nodded as did Tony ,who convenienced Ross.

Thor demanded the Avengers compound. Tony agreed wholeheartedly. Within the hour they headed off.

 **~Avengers~**

 _ **Wakanda**_

Steve Rogers watched the news. Thor had returned and with all of Asguard it seemed. Clint was sitting on the couch with Wanda. Scott Lang was leaning against their table. Steve sighed , moving to sit down T'Challa was on the phone with Ross about it and they all waited for a blow out. The accords veiwed Thor as a threat. Hell they veiwed banner as a threat.

Steve looked around. The group was in shambles. Clint missed Laura and the kids. Scott miss his kid. Wanda missed vision. And Steve hell he missed tony. The whole fight got out of hand. If they could of just talked to Tony. But what's done is done. They couldn't go back. A hand patted Steve on the back. Turning Steve saw Sam Wilson. Smiling at him.

"Where's your head at man" Sam asked.

"No where I can go" Steve replied. Sighing he looked at everyone an shook his head.

Sam nodded. They all were lost in their own little world. But what could they do. Tony was so far up ross's ass, they couldn't even try to talk to him now and after learning about Barnes and Stark's parents. Sam highly doupted Tony would even try to help Barnes. Hell Sam didn't like Barnes but the man always a Vic too. Sam saw first hand what Hydra did luckily , he was smart enough to grabbing the book. No one else knew but Sam and bucky and Sam intended to keep it that way.. the trigger words were written down for a reason. Looking at Steve, who was looking at T'Challa. Sam patted his arm.

"Hear what he's saying." Sam asked.

Steve nodded. " Ross wants something" he said.

Once T'Challa was off the phone, Sam and Steve approached him. The king smiled brightly at the sight of looked worried about something but didn't let it show. Greeting Wilson and Rodgers. T'challa hugged them each before motioning to the rest of the group.

"Ross and Stark have heard of a out space attack. They want you and the rest to come in." T'challa started. Steve looked ready to protest. Sam was as well. Clint looked to Wanda.

"And if we were to come" Wanda asked.

" You all with be temporary pardned but you must surrender Barnes , those were Tony's orders.," T'challa said. The room went up in an uproar. Steve was screaming while Clint looked at the king like he grew a second head. Was Stark that stubborn. Clint shook his head. Wanda and Sam we're trying to calm Steve down. "Guys! Guys! Clint yelled. Everyone stopped and stared at bartan " why not wake Barnes , this is not a decision for only us" Clint said. T'challa nodded. Steve seemed to calm at that and nodded. T'challa left to begin the process.

 **A Hour later**

Bucky woke to people surrounding him. He started to look around taking in his surroundings. Closing in on Steve and Sam. Sam nodded to him and helped him out of the cryosleep chamber. Moving him over to a med bed. Bucky sat on it while the nurses too his vitals and tempature. T'challa nodded to a nurse and they brought over a brand new vibratiem arm. Knowing attaching it would be painful. Bucky just nodded yes. The nurses then got to work while Steve and Sam stood by. "Why am I up" bucky asked as his arm was being prepared.

Clint stepped up then " Ross wants us back for something, still don't trust the dick. But he's promised to temporarily parden us. And we have to surrender you." Clint paused. " I felt it was only right ...we wake you and let you be apart of the decision," Clint finished.

Bucky said thank you and looked to Steve. " Let's go" bucky agreed. Sam snorted shaking his head. Boy his guy would do anything for Steve. Clint hugged the man. " Man you are the shit" he boosted. T'challa informed them he'd make the call. Bucky grabbed Sam's arm as the nurses put his arm on. Hooking it into his nerves system.

" Why did they do that." Scott asked. Clint answered for him. " So he could use it as if I was his actual arm. Clint cursed them under his breath. Bucky nodded confirming Clint's answer. Everyone looked at the war vet and frowned. " You can't give your self up Barnes" Wanda spoke up.

" He won't be" T'Challa said walking back in. " He'll be surrendering to my cusaty." The king stated.

Bucky agreed as did the rest after much more protest from Steve but they calmed the soldier down quickly. They were to leave for New York within the hour. Steve asked why and the answer was Thor needed to speak to him and Bartan on the matter of loki. Clint frose at that but agreed to talk to Thor concerning his brother.

Heading for the quinjet , the group said goodbye to shuri T'Challa s sister and boarded the jet. Steve set the coordinates for the compound. They then took off. Bucky look like he was gonna puke. Sam looked at him nudging his leg. " What's up man." He asked. Bucky looked up. " Just worried. HYDRA had me for 70+ years. I'm for from the man Steve knew" bucky whispered. Sam moved to sit next to him. " Your right , your not just James Buchanan Barnes anymore . Your the winter soldier. You are both of them now so try and bring them together." Sam told him, patting his arm.

 **~Avengers~**

 **4 _hours Eariler , New York._**

 _ **Avengers. Compound.**_

Tony got everyone to the Compound , having vision show the Asguardian Refugees to their own floor. Ross was already on the phone while Loki was being excorted by Heimdall to show good faith to earth , he agreed to wear cuffs. Bruce surprisingly was fighting it same as Thor. By this rate they wouldn't get anything done. Loki looked at Ross. As he and a young woman came in . Ross anounced this woman would be Loki guard dog. Loki looked at her and then at Thor who demanded why Loki needed one. Rolling his eyes , Loki sat and watched the drama unfold. The woman approached Thor and put a calming hand on the gods bicep. Talking to him calmly. Thor seen relented. After the girl seemed to talk him down.

her name is Jamie Buchana Proctor" Tony started handing Thor and Loki a copy of her file. " She's a war vet therapist, and a SHEILD agent" Ross added.

"Well I don't need a therapist" Loki snarked. Bruce sighed shaking his head.

Tony sighed sitting down. This was going to be a long day. "As a war crinimal, Loki you need to be detained." Tony said looking at thor. Loki scoffed. Tony looked over at Roddey and he nodded. " Can we move on , I think he gets it" Rhodes said slamming the accords on to the table. " This happened six months ago. Cap and Tony didn't agree " Rhodes said.

Loki took the pamflit from Jamie and read it over. Looking over at Thor he saw him throw it in ross's face. From what he was reading it was all bullshit some parts looked okay but didn't like it if they didn't fix some things. Thor sat down looking at Loki. Talking to him in hushed tones. And formed a plan. And a response.

" I sigh these you parden cap and his team." Thor said. Ross went to object but Bruce glared at him. Tony looked shocked. Thor had a smug look on his face. As did loki. Who looked proud of his brother. Tony talked to Rhodes and Ross and nodded. " Okay. But they give up Barnes to face Court marcharl. " Ross said. Loki looked at Ross and looked at tony.

"No" Tony said. " He'll be put in the cusaty of King T'Challa." Tony added. Thor looked at tony with worry , he and Bruce only found out about if earlier from Tony on the way here but Thor wondered what Tony wanted with this Barnes. Ross seem to relent an just nodded. " And the book Zemo talked about." Rhodes asked ":was that found" he asked. Tony shook his head. Ross did the same. " No it wasn't but we'll find it put it away. " The secretary stated. Loki rolled his eyes. " You mean untill you can learn the trigger s to activate Barnes then you want. " Loki sneered.

Ross looked at Loki in anger. " Barnes is a weapon. And a crinimal!" Ross defended himself.

Standing up , Loki glared. " So you'd use him the same way Hydra did to take out your enemies!" Loki shouted. He didn't know why he was defending him but he new what if felt like to have your free will taken from you. Tony looked at Loki in shock.

This was news to him and Rhodes. Ross wanted the red book. Tony looked at Loki, meeting the Demi God's eyes. Green met brown. Tony had to do a double take. Green loki's eyes were green. Tony looked back at Ross. He'd have to talk to Clint. Thor was talking again. Jamie had suggested Tony call T'Challa and have cap fly in as soon as possible. Tony nodded , standing to go make the call.

 **~Avengers~**

 _ **Present time.**_

The quinjet landed on the roof of the compound, Thor and Tony we're the only two meeting the group. Loki declined his invite due to his history with Clint. The trickster didn't want to cause a fight. Tony had scoffed at that but was quickly shut up by Thor once they got passed the accords Thor and Loki informed them in greater detail on what was coming. Tony still questioned it but after hearing what Bruce had said about it started to believe.

King T'Challa walked out of the jet smiling at tony and shook hands with Bruce. Nodding to Thor. The rest of the group came out. First out was Steve , who quickly went to hug Thor and Bruce. Wanda walked over to the side and just waited. Scott Lang did the same. Clint was in Tony's face in seconds. Tony calmed him down telling him the kids and Laura we're down stairs. Sam Wilson was helping bucky out of the jet. Bucky kept wincing , his metal arm was shooting up electric Sparks right into his body. Sam had helped him up three times already.

Steve ran over to him. He tried touch his arm but bucky just backed up. T'challa frowned and phoned shuri. To question the nurse that put the arm on. Bucky fell to his knees and Tony had seen enough. " Get him inside and in my shop Rhodes go" Tony said moving inside. Steve and Sam motioned Rhodes to show them. Wanda followed worried for her new found friend.

Tony took the arm off and made ajustments to it before carefully putting it back on. Bucky thanked him before passing out and falling to the floor. " _sir I do believe you should of put Mr. Barnes to sleep before reattaching his prostectic." F.R.I.D.A.Y_ piped up. Tony rolls his eyes mubling under his breath. Now you tell me . Tony thought. Sam lifted Barnes onto a gerny and moved away.

 _ **Two Hours Later.**_

after Barnes woke , everyone moved to the living quarters. Tony took Clint aside and asked him about Loki. He needed to know what color his eyes were during the invation. Clint nodded and they walked over.

" Blue Tony like a bright blue" the archer said.

Tony frowned leaving before bringing Loki over , who much to Clint's amusement was trying to refuse. Meeting the man's eyes green met blue. Wait green. Clint frowned and grabbed loki's face to get a closer look.

Both men looked at Loki and then started yelling theories and ideas . The poor god looked from one man to the other. Clint called for Thor. Bit he new this wasn't really needed right now and this could wait so when Loki asked Thor not to know Clint respected his wish. The main problem was thanos. They needed to worry about him and his army. Returning to the living room , the three sat away from each other as Jamie to the floor.

"I'm Jamie proctor, I'm a therapist and a PTSD counselor" Jamie started. Sam took over. " She's here to watch Loki and help us talk about our issues " Sam added.

Jamie thanked Sam and stood tall. She looked at everyone but bucky. She just quickly dotted his name down. Before asking all the others including loki's . They all told her and then she asked if they'd like a group session or private ones. They talked amongst their selves for a few minutes before saying both. After that was done. Jamie sat down and wrote everything they all suggested to talk about. To hey needed to he a team and that meant Secrets had to come out. Nodding to each suggestion. Jamie then looked at Thor and Loki. Thor scoffed halfheartly and said Loki and him were fine. Loki crossed his arms frowning. " He's the favored son and I'm the out cast. " . Loki said.

Jamie nodded, writing their issues. While Thor looked worriedly at Loki before curling in on himself. Jamie suggested they all meet back here tomorrow afternoon at 12:00 sharp. Loki and Thor headed for the Asguardians floor. Clint went to find Laura and his kids. Tony took off with Rhodes right behind him. Friday decerted Steve and bucky to their own rooms on the Avengers seemed only time could heal old wounds.

 **A/N: wow from 730 to midnight. Damn! Anyway hope you all liked it it just came to me. And yes I brought in a OC of Barnes sisters grand daughter will bring in Rebecca at some point don't know chapter two will be more of Ross being an ass and group therapy session whoo hoo.**


	2. The Red Book

**A/N chapter two whooooohoooo**

 **Chapter two: The Red Book**

The next morning the Avengers plus Loki and bucky sat on the three couches in the living room of the living quarters. Jamie was seated in a chair in front of everyone. Tony was next to Rhodes and vision. While Steve and his team were across from them. Loki was bickering with Thor, who still was insisting they had no brotherly issues. Loki scuffed at this and the whole room started yelling. Jamie cleared her throat. She put her paper down and looked at tony and Steve.

"Now, This is our first group session. Who would like to go first." She asked.

Tony crossed his arms and leaned over toward Rhodes. Everyone wasn't budging on who would go first. Looking over at Jamie , who was smiling lightly at him. And let the first thing jump out of his mouth. " He killed my parents!" Tony choked out looking an pointing at bucky. Bucky just looked down. Shaking his head. Sam glared at tony. While Tony's team were all trying to attack Barnes. This caused Steve getting in Rhodes face. Telling the Cornel to back off. Jamie frowned .

" Okay let's all sit, Tony sit " she asked calmly. Everyone sat down. "Now Tony do you have something to say" Jamie asked.

Tony sighed an looked at Steve to bucky. " He choked my mom and beat my father to death."Tony started looking at the floor, everyone was now looking at him. Bucky made a choking sound like a sobb. Sam grabbed the ex Assassin and squeezed his shoulder. Steve was glaring at Tony. The soldier crossed his arms looking at bucky before turning his glare back on Tony. "Hydra had control of his mind!" Steve yelled.

Bucky sighed and stood up before moving over to the kitchen table and tipped it over. "I'm sorry okay I'm sorry!" Bucky snapped. He delt with Tony's glares , his mocking looks and sarrcasstic remarks. Bucky was ashamed for everything he did while under HYDRA control. He felt the guilt of his victims deaths because yes they were his victims. Steve could say that it wasn't his fault it wasn't him. And metally he was right but it was his hands pulling the trigger or his hands beating or choking the life out of them. He was responsible for their death.

Tony blame him for his parents death. That was his right , hell bucky blamed himself. Looking over at the group. Bucky saw that Steve and Tony we're fighting. Steve was yelling while Thor was playing referee between the two.

Jamie cleared her throat and closed her pad of notes.

" Let's continue later with only and Mr. Barnes for their private session. " Jamie said.

 **~Avengers~**

Later that day , Ross called in Tony and Rhodes and Bruce to speak to them about bucky and the military s next move with the winter soldier. Walking in the room Bruce sat next to Tony. Ross handed them Bucky's file , everything Hydra had on the winter Soldier. Looking over the file, Tony stopped Ross. " What's this... Red Book?" Tony asked as he handed it to Rhodes. Who read it to before repeating the question to Ross.

Ross handed them a paper with words written on them and Tony read it over then tossed it. While Bruce asked what this was about. Ross started to explain and Cornarl Rhodes looked at Ross like he grew a second head.

"You want to use these to control the winter soldier?" Bruce asked. Looking at Ross like he was even more crazy than Loki. Ross nodded. Telling them his plan in more detail. " We will have to find the red book. These words need to be said in Russian" Ross finished. Tony was so confused. And let it show. Asking Ross who would be Bucky's handler. Ross said the board agreed on Tony. Seeing as bucky wronged him. Tony then stood up while Bruce called in the rest of the Avengers. Informing Ross that this was a group decision. Ross agreed.

Everyone sat down, bucky stood at the back with Sam and steve. All three of them leaning against the wall with their arms crossed. Bucky hated Ross. He reminded him of the red skull. Power hungry and dangerous. Tony started talking about what Ross briefed them on so far.

"Ross wants to know where the red book is that has Bucky's trigger words" Tony said.

"Why!" Steve demanded. Glaring at tony and Ross. Thor and Loki just looked confused.

Sam shook his head looking at bucky, leaning over to whisper to him. Bucky just nodded. He knew where the book was. It safely tucked away in Sam's inner jacket pocket. And niether of them were gonna tell that to Ross. No one was controlling bucky again or the winter soldier. Listening to Steve and Tony screaming at each other again. Sam thought a nice little white lie would work.

" Guys bucky burned it , I got it from Zemo and gave it to buck. He burned it it's gone." Sam said smugly.

Ross cursed while Tony looked relieved. Bucky had to hide a smirk. Thor went on to ask why Ross wanted Bucky's trigger tried defending himself and the U.N but Thor wouldn't hear it. After the way they already tried to have bucky killed during the civil war fiasco. Sam just sighed while everyone fought over if Sam was telling the truth.

" Your lying Wilson." Ross said walking over and Sam smirked carefully pulling the red book out and handing it to bucky. Who dared Ross to try it. Bucky put the book in his jacket. Smirking at Ross and Tony. "Why do you want it.. and the real reason. " Sam demanded. Ross sighed looking around the room. " He's a good weapon , a soldier that follows orders to the letter" Ross stated.

Bucky pushed off the wall and approached Ross with a look of pure rage. The ex war vet grabbed the secretary by his shirt and lifted him up with his metal arm. Before tossing him across the room then he turned to tony and punched him square in the jaw. " I'm noones weapon!" Noones!" With that , bucky pushed passed the group storming out.

 _ **That Night,**_

 _ **Tony and Bucky's therapy session.**_

 _ **8:30pm**_

That night Bucky and Tony met Jamie for their group session . Bucky sat next to Jamie while Tony sat across from them. Jamie started them off with things liked about each other. Tony scoffed , and so Jamie became more specific. They sat down for an hour written down everything they could think of. Once they were done, Jamie asked them to share it with each other. Bucky handed his paper to tony and Tony handed his to bucky.

Tony read through Bucky's paper. He smiled at something's . So bucky was a science nerd. Tony saw a little note on the side and read it out loud.

 _your dad promised us flying cars , where's my flying cars._

Tony smiled at the note. Bucky was remembering more about his past. Putting the paper down , Jamie then had them right their dislikes for each other. Again they spend the next hour writing their dislikes. Bucky was looking at tony then back at his paper. Once that was done. They talked about the papers. After that Jamie wanted them to try to talk to each other , starting with Tony's parents. The mission. Bucky nodded and started to talk.

"They took me out of cryosleep, put me in the chair." Bucky started breathing heavily. Placing his fingers on his head. " They started sending electric shocks through my heard as they resided the words" bucky said. Tony listened intently as bucky told them of the mission to get the super soldier serum that was used on Steve. Telling them that's how he survived his fall from the train. Tony started taking notes. Once bucky was finished, Jamie asked Tony to tell them what he was feeling after hearing that.

"Confused, hurt still not Soo angry but understanding." Tony said quietly.

Jamie wrote everything down on her pad of paper. She then demised them for the night. Both men nodded and stood, saying their goodbyes before leaving. Jamie picked up her paper work to go steak with Ross.

Tony headed off to speak with Sam. They all needed to have a chat. Tony understood bucky a little bit more now not saying he could forgive him yet but was getting there. Knocking on Sam's door , Tony waited for the man to answer. Once he did , Tony walked in. Shutting the door behind him. Sam moved into the room crossing his arms and leaning up against his counter top.

They came to an agreement about three hours laters after much yelling and blaming. Tony then left while Sam called Steve in.

 **~Avengers~**

 **Clint** was on Thor's bed on the Asguardian floor , him and Loki we're each having a wall their backs to each other. Laura had come over to see Thor and to slap Loki which the god aloud surprisingly that was untill Thor told him over Jane Foster doing the same a couple years ago on asguard. So here Clint bartan was playing referee with two Asguardian gods. Loki was trying to tell Thor they needed brothers therapy. Thor on the other hand insisted they we're fine. Laura was looking like a mother who wanted to smack there heads together.

"When did you two start fighting" Laura asked gently.

Loki turned to look at the woman and sighed as he moved to stand against the wall. Now facing Thor's back. He told her of how he found out he was adopted and Thor's banishment. Clint was now listening while Thor turned to look at his brother. Loki continued to explain from beginning to end. Clint asked about their childhood and Loki scoffed. Thor started boosting about how he was the best fighter.

" Loki did tricks!" Thor started saying and Laura saw the problem. Thor considered loki's magic not a strength but a weakness. Clint nodded. They did need therapy. Bad. Laura moved to sit next to her husband.

" Tricks! How many times did those tricks save your and your friends life" Loki finely exploded. Clint snickered. Watching the black haired god get angry. Thor looked really shocked and was looking at Loki with what Clint could tell was concern. Thor moved over to his brother and gently grabbed his shoulders. Loki sighed , moving away. Laura quickly defused the situation. Gently telling Thor that Loki was feeling like Thor didn't take his skills seriously. Thor tried to deny it but shut up after a glare from Loki.

Clint shook his head. All he wanted to do was go to bed but no he had to be a good friend and help Thor with Loki. Clint still hated Loki for new York and brain washing him. But he'd do this for Thor. About an hour later , Clint and Laura decided to turn in. They headed out saying good night. Right after they shut the door the two brothers we're fighting again. Clint shook his head.

 _ **Secertary Ross's Office.**_

 _ **12:30am.**_

Ross was sitting in his chair on the phone with Someone about the red book. Natasha sat across from him , her arms crossed over her chest. James Rhodes stood off to the side. Everyone use gone to sleep by now and Ross wanted to meet with the black widow. She was glaring at him while he was on the up , Ross smiled. At the two in the room. Standing , Ross moved to lean against his desk.

James Rhodes stood behind Natasha as Ross moved leaning against his desk. Ross then stood them his plan to take the red book from Barnes. To the world Barnes was now in cusaty and the people wanted his blood. Throwing Barnes Military file at Ross , Rhodes told him the facts. He was a WOrld War II Veteran. And that he is documented KIA. Ross scoffed at that. Rhodes nodded. After Steve and Natasha took down HYDRA Barnes was re documented as Alive. Natasha broke in then.

" Yes as a war Prisoner. After he fell from the train in '45 he was grabbed by HYDRA" Natasha said standing. Rhodes looked between the two. " We can get him court Marshalled and a dishonorable discharge." Rhodes suggested. Natasha head wipped to look at Rhodes and she glared at him. Rhodes just shrugged. Ross looked like a happy kid. That was untill Steve and Tony walked in.

"I'm sorry I over heard you plotting in my house , just had to ruin your party. " Tony said tossing Thor's signed accords copy on ross's desk. Tony was smirking while Steve looked livid. " If we all go down memory lane , Thor agreed to sign these on the terns. Team cap got a full Parden" Tony said smirking . " That includes the winter soldier ,who I might add was not under his right mind at the time. Trigger words . You smartasses wanted to use against him. King T'Challa was so very sweetly put into The U.N to confirm the the winter soldier was not in control of his actions." Tony finished.

Steve was now smirking. As Tony walked closer. The billionaire threw another plamfit down. He confirmed Ross's fears. It was a re written accords. T'challa sent over. Rhodes looked down when Tony turned his glare on him. Then he turned it on Natasha. When Bucky entered the room.

"Now Natasha why would you want to condemn your ex lover" Tony snarked. Natasha blushed. Looking away from Tony and bucky. Natasha didn't speak she just stood and left.

 **~Avengers~**

After Natasha left, Tony took her seat and resumed telling Ross of why he couldn't get Barnes for any crimes. Thor had told them of thanos and Tony was gearing up for a much bigger war. Steve was leaning against the wall while Tony worked Ross. Tony then informed him upon arrival, T'Challa had sole custody of Barnes Ross didn't like that either.

Ross sighed angerily at tony. Tony just smirked at him.

Tony stood after awhile and headed for the door. Steve and bucky following close behind. Tony showed Ross out and then headed upstairs. Steve and bucky when to their apartment. Getting ready to sleep. Steve went into his room as bucky did the same

 ** _Two weeks Later._**

Two weeks passed since Ross started hounding them all about HYDRAS Red Book with Bucky's trigger words. Steve wanted them to burn it but Sam told him the book might be useful to decoding the trigger words and shutting them down. At this Steve nodded. Sam had been working with bucky on his trigger words and they were getting somewhere. They've figured that the trigger words were connected to certain memories.

So now they were starting to talk about everything bucky remembered and if bucky didn't remember Steve was there to help. They decided to start decoding the words when Ross demanded the red book. Sam wanted the words powerless you could say before they handed over the book , never said anything about the page the words were on.

Sam handed bucky a piece of paper. They were sitting down and had Jamie there with them. Seeing as they had another group therapy session in an hour. Sam was starting to use the trigger words.

"Longing" Sam said. Bucky flinched a little but soon was fine. He breathed in and then out.

" Home, man famous dinners. She'd make the best Shepherds pie " bucky smiled lost in the memory. Sam smiled looking at bucky as Clint showed up with Thor an Loki. Jamie nodded at them smiling. " Guess it's group session time!" Sam whooped.

Jamie nodded opening her paper work and note book. Tony and Rhodes we're second to show up. Tony moved to sit next to bucky. Once everyone was there and seated , Jamie started. She wanted everyone to re interduce themselves and start from there. Tony looked at her and started.

"I'm Tony Stark, billionaire Playboy oh and I'm iron Man. " Tony said leaning back.

Everyone said their hellos. Jamie then turned to the next person. Everyone looked to Loki.

"I'm Loki of Asguard, I'm adopted. I lie and can talk my way out of everything mostly." He said, Thor patted his back.

They did that for the next ,twenty minutes or so then Jamie had them talk about their problems any problems they had. Clint spoke up then retelling his tell of being brain washed by Loki, who looked like he was pissed. Loki then tried alopogizing. Clint nodded Steve talked about his childhood. And how bucky was always there to save him. Looking at Steve in shock , Tony burst out.

" Captain America was a trouble maker!" Tony gasped mockingly.

Steve nodded continuing his story. Jamie nodded to each thing he spoke and wrote it down. Steve told them of his mother's death an Sam finely understand their bond bucky was there when Steve was a no body and Steve was just a sickly kid who didn't like bullies. Sam smiled at Bucky's face. Like he was reliving a memory.

Jamie turned to the next person and that was Sam. Sam quickly rushed into how he met Steve to meeting bucky and the winter soldier. To saving bucky. Then he told them of his army days. And how he was a PTSD counselor. How he lost his best friend. The group nodded. Thor then took control and that of course started a brotherly spat. Clint jumped in the middle quickly. Clint moved Thor to sit next to Tony and bucky moved to sit with Loki. Jamie laughed before continuing.

"Any one else?" She asked. Natasha spoke up and moved to sit next to Bruce. She smiled at Everyone and started to speak. She told them of the red room , how bucky was her intructer. Bucky looked at her and whispered " _Natelia" ._ natasha smiled at him. Continuing. She told them some things. Jamie moved on soon after and three hours later, they called it a night.

Jamie packed up and said she'd return tomorrow for a private session with Loki and Thor. They needed it . Loki nodded while Thor still denied that they need brothers therapy. They were heard arguing all the way to the stairs. Steve and bucky said their goodbyes while Tony passed her and whispered" when gonna tell him." Before walking out with Rhodes. Jamie shook her head and followed him out.

 **A/N**

 **And that's chapter two of Avengers Retold. Rebecca will be coming in in chapter three. Jamie will be back. Please review!**


End file.
